Ticondrius Draconis
Ticondrius Draconis = Known Information Solace's resident construct, but it did not start that way. Born Ticondrius Draconis to a small farming family in the Celestine Empire, he and his brother Carrick Draconis were drafted into the Celestine Army at the age of fourteen. He spent many years training among the other guardsman and being sent on simple missions in the empire till he was twenty-five. He was then shipped with an expedition to Tear along with Archmagus Gomadawn and Loremaster Gabriel, though he wasn't told very much as to why. Then on a dark and stormy night while in the encampment, while relaxing he heard the Archmagus begin to start chanting some words, a flash of light and thunder happened and suddenly these people appeared. The first of the Returned, he did not know what to make of it but by their clothing he could tell they were from different nations. Ticond got to know some of them over the next two days, but sadly they left to make their own path, how Ticond wished he could go with them but he was stuck....for now. Shortly after while on patrol with his squad they were attacked by undead, he fought hard but he watched his comrades fall around him, out of the corner of his eye he saw the necromancer who was controlling them and chased him into the woods without thinking. This chase went on for sometime till they arrived in a clearing, just Ticond and the necromancer. Ticond knew he was already outmatched for he wielded one sword while the necromancer wielded a sword and a staff, the fight did not last long and Ticond soon found himself beginning to lose, in a last ditch effort he swung as hard as he could at the staff and it shattered causing a massive explosion that sent both of them flying back with Ticond slamming into a tree. He noticed that several shards of the staff had impaled him and he was losing blood fast. As he looked up the necromancer stood over him then kneeled down and placed his hand over Ticond's, and told him "A parting gift for you, for not even death can save you from me." Pain exploded from Ticond's hand as a mark burned and became one with his flesh, the last thing Ticond saw was the smile of the necromancer smiling and mouthing a name. After becoming a Returned and spending time with them for two years, Ticond was slain once again by the Returned's most fearsome enemy Valdir while helping the others get away. His soul wandered the Mists for some time before he felt a tug on him, trying to pull him back to Tear. At first he ignored it but then it became stronger and stronger until finally he followed it. He awoke in a clearing outside of the newly formed town of the Returned, Solace. He was not human anymore, he was trapped inside of a body of metal, a construct something that even today he still despises most of his existence. Now he knows that he must protect Solace and all those who dwell within for he is its Eternal Guardian, or so he calls himself. Status * Ticond hold one pin of status for his position as a teacher in the Guild of Academics. He is striving for more for his new position as High Priest of the Mists. Allies * Archmagus Gomadawn (Deceased) * Briar * Cobraxa (Apprentice) * Corvus * Damien * Iiyanger * Loremaster Gabriel * Lady Amarantha Invictus * Lord Sychariel of House Paloma * The ex Cult of Deroan (he leads them) * Conroy Enemies * Khazad * Coatl tribe on Tear * Sero Ravish * Valdir * Inquisitors * Deroan * Eden * The Fairy Goodmother Rumors * It is rumored that he has a vibrate setting to help him please the ladies. * Parts of him hate necromancers. * Ticond died for good when Valdir killed him. The creature calling himself Ticond is powered by parts of Ticond's soul that were stolen from him, but the real Ticond is in the land of the dead. That is how he was able to fight alongside his dead brother, Carrick, during the Trials of Eden. * Ticond is a double double agent and loves Deroan. * Ticond has become more powerful due to a secret ritual hidden from even his comrades in the mist religion. * Ticond is actually a god and that's why he's so upset by recent events. * Ticond misses his best friend Deroan. Quotes Character Inspirations Itachi Uchiha from Naruto Murtagh from the Inheritance Series Darth Vader Discord from MLP: Friendship is Magic Soundtrack =